The invention relates to a gasket to be disposed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head of a multi-cylinder engine for sealing therebetween.
Heretofore, as shown in FIGS. 9(a) to 9(c), a gasket G disposed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head of a multi-cylinder engine is formed of thin metal sheets with a punching process or pressing process with a mold. Plates P having combustion chamber holes B as many as combustion chambers formed in an engine in series are integrally molded and laminated with a manufacturing machine having a size corresponding to a length of the plate P.
In the conventional gasket G, when the number of the combustion chambers of the engine increases, the overall length of the gasket G becomes longer. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase a size of the mold for molding or the manufacturing machine, thereby increasing production cost. The following Patent Documents relate to the present invention.
Patent Document 1; Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-147609
Patent Document 2; Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 08-210181
Patent Document 3; Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 07-332499
Patent Document 4; Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 07-027229
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a gasket capable of reducing a size of a mold or a manufacturing machine, thereby reducing production cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.